The way to your heart
by MarinitaHyuuga
Summary: You are my woman, so act like that" He said with anger A sarcastic smile drew her face "I am your wife only that"
1. Chapter 1

Hello I hope you like this fic

Please give me reviews to continue and constructive critic

It's my third fic and I would like to know what you think

Thanks

**The way to your heart**

It was a lovely morning in Konoha, all the people seems to be happy and busy, today was a very special day, the big celebration.

Today was the so awaited wedding of the new leader of the oldest clan in Konoha.

All the important clans from Konoha and allied villages were invited even the kages, this was the most important event in the town.

Hyuuga Neji, one of the most handsome men in all the village, captain anbu and new head of the Hyuuga clan at his 21 was going to get married, nobody never imagined that the distant and cold genius would unite his life with somebody .

While all people was running to have ready the preparations and adjustments for the wedding, the cherry blossom of Konoha laughed of how crazy was acting the people.

Too much scandal for a wedding, she thought.

Sakura Haruno medic ninj, member of the best anbu team and one of the most beautiful women in all konoha was sitting in the shade of a tree, she has now 19, her long hair until the waist, her chests were enviable, her curves were a perfect oasis to the eyes of every men, her face continued being angelical, and her green eyes even had the shine of innocence that characterized her. She was perfect.

Her character also had changed no longer was weak now was strong and determined, but at the same time sweet and innocent.

While she observed all excites a small melancholic smile was drawn in her face,

" Today will be a long day, Its beginning and I already want that finishes. "

She said with slow voice to herself

At the same time in the anbu quarter, a handsome captain directed the last orders to a group of chunnins.

" I want extreme security, only one mistake and will be expensive for all of you, understood. "

" Yes captain."

Said the chunnins with fear when seeing the serious face of the anbu.

" Now leave."

While chunnins retired carry out an order of the captain, our favorite blonde laughed sarcastically

" Ey Neji I think you are overreacting a little jeje you scared them"

Said with his typical smile of fox

" I don't want nothing wrong today Naruto, I must take extreme measures "

The words from Neji were hard and severe, in his inexpressive face a little of worry could be discovered.

" Ey buddy everything its going to be fine, I give you my word of next hokage dattebayo."

The morning passed very fast for some people

In the Hyuuga state the things were a little crazy.

" Where the fuck are this damn girls ? "

A very accelerated Ino was yelling in the room, she was wearing a pretty long blue dress

" Calm down Ino, is 4:30 pm we still have time, the wedding Its until 8."

Hinata was wearing the same dress in lavender color

" Hinata, you know what is to fix a bride ? no right, well let me tell you Its a fucking big ritual, the hair, make up and everything, and in this case the bride and the other 2 bridesmaids are fucking late " .

" Ino really they will arrive soon, I'll prepare you a cup of tea, so take it easy."

Hinata left the room thinking in her friend ( please don't make a stupid thing, today is your wedding, please come )

In another place not very far from the Hyuuga mansion the famous bride was singing to the wind

Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
As your love flies?  
Only time...  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
When your love dies?  
Only time...  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be,  
In your heart.  
And who can say when the day sleeps,  
If the night keeps all your heart?

They were already 5 pm.

People entered and left the immense mansion , the reception would be made there. The great garden was full of beautiful white flowers, the finest tables and elegant were already in there place, the best chefs were prepared for the great supper. Everything was beautiful, Neji had made sure that finest and luxurious decorated his wedding, Hiashi also had require the best things without repairing in expenses. The Hyuugas not very often organized celebrations, but when they did it they were the best ones.

In the same place but in another big room Ino was yelling, and kicking everything there.

" Oh my god Hinata they aren't coming, I swear you I will.."

Ino couldn't finish shouting, since the door was opened showing a very happy blonde in four pony tails, yes temari had arrived

" Sorry for the time girls, we had to fix subjects in Suna jeje,"

She hugged her two friends and dedicated one pretty smile to them, it was months without seeing them, and she missed them so much. With time they had become very good friends.

" Ey the most important thing, the bride where is she ? "

" That is what we want to know, thanks to God you arrived, take your dress I hope you it like is just as the one of us ."

Ino said a little loud.

" Thanks Ino is very pretty, but you don't have to scream you know."

Hinata was very silence and only watched the window, in her heart felt that something didn't was right.

" Since the others don't arrive I'll start with your hair Tem, come Hinata help me "

Ino and Hinata began to comb and to make up her friend, treating to do a long time and not enter in shock.

In the Hyuuga state specially in the sacred temple of the family Neji was seated thinking too many things in his mind, his concentration was as much that didn't feel the presence of someone.

" You must be get ready Neji, its almost the time "

Said the imposing Hiashi,

" Soon will begin the ceremony."

Neji turned around to see him and nodded, before leaving the temple Hiashi made something unexpected, he hugged Neji

" I am very proud of you Neji and I´m sure that your father too, you are not only great ninja, you are an excellent person. "

" Thanks uncle "

Were the only words that he could say , he was very surprised of the affection, the Hyuugas didn't use to be affective or affectionate with people not even inside the family.

" And you have chosen a wonderful woman to be at your side."

After saying the latest words he noticed a bit preoccupation and in Nejis eyes, something very unusual in him, the look in Nejis eyes always denoted seriousness, and an intense coldness, but now they were seen like those of a defenseless kid waiting for his parents.

" She hasn't arrived "

A little of fear was listened in Nejis words, his uncle gave him a pat in the back and outlined a smile

" But she will do neji, you already know the women's always late "

Neji felt a little relieve after hear his uncle, he nodded and walk out.

While walked to his room, he stopped to appreciate the beautiful decoration that was in all the mansion.

A small smile was drawn in his handsome face, then he hurried to arrive at his room, he wanted to be ready and look well for his future wife.

In the girls room, Temari was almost ready.

" Oh my God you look so pretty, "

Temari was looking very pretty, her dress was yellow and her hair was combed in tail,

" I think I am going to be the prettiest bridesmaid "

Said temari with a devil smile

" Hell no. I'm the prettiest "

Hinata only laughed sweetly at her two friends ,

A uncomfortable silence fell in the room, the three were worried, they were already the 6 and Sakura and Tenten still didn't arrive.

After another long silence, the door was opened.

" Hey sorry girls, we had to buy things of last hour," said a very smiling Tenten

" Yeah, right, sorry girls " said the not so happy pink haired kuniochi

Hinata gave a sigh of relieve seeing both girls, her preoccupation disappear completely

" Thang God, I was worried, well time to fix the bride, a wedding is waiting us "


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone here is the second part

Review please!!

( jeje its like jaja or jiji the laugh of the characters )

Thanks 

They were almost 8, the guests had arrived, the main clans were within the temple, all the friends, Hokage and others Kages including the sand, all waiting for the entrance of the fiancés, the ceremony was on the verge of beginning, Hiashi was in first row waiting to give them his blessing.

In another room, Neji was finish fixing himself. Next him were Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba.

" The weddings are so troublesome, I remember mine, a big show "

Shikamaru said seeing the clouds by through the window.

" I can't believe you are getting marry my eternal rival, the flame of youth is in you, "

Said a very excited Lee with his classic pose of nice guy with anime tears.

" Hmp "

And with that the four left the room, course to the temple.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Lee were placed in the first row to the right, at the same time the bridesmaid also were arriving and they were placed to the left, a smooth music began.

Hinata and Neji were outside waiting for the moment.

" Neji, I am very happy for you "

Hinata hugged his cousin with tears in the eyes, they had become very united, although Neji wasn't very affective, but she had gotten to love him like a big brother.

Neji watched her tenderly, he knew that Hinata was very sensitive and those tokens of affection made him feel like part of a family.

Neji nodded, she took his arm and they entered the temple, all the glances were in the handsome men, his bearing was imposing, and attractive, all the female population watched with lust the body of that man who in a couple of minutes would be married.

When they arrived to the altar Hinata dedicated a last smile to his cousin, and positioned herself next to the other 3 bridesmaid and Neji made a small reverence to the priest.

Now everybody was waiting for the woman Neji had chosen to unite his life, and give the honor to take the Hyuuga name.

It was a beautiful scenery, the huge temple full of flowers and candles that scattered a exquisite smell in all the place. All the guests dressed in the finest clothes, and the most elegant men waiting for her future woman.

She was surrounded in the finest white silk, watching behind the door each detail, everything was perfect, nothing outside place.

The fairy tale that she had always dream when was young.

Her fine hand was adorned by a precious white gold ring with a shiny diamond .

And in spite of all the enchantment, the tears didn't stop .

A tender hand settled her cheek and dried her tears with a fine handkerchief, the owner of that hand embraced her with paternal love and dedicated an encouraging smile to the girl, he didn't say a single word, but with his glance expressed all his affection, and support .

" It's hour, "

Said the men in smooth way.

She nodded, and took his arm, he accommodated the beautiful veil, and gave a kiss in her forehead. The maidens opened the doors, and all the people turn around to look the petite figure of the bride and his companion.

And the nuptial march began.

When Neji turned around to see her, his heart stopped.

Walking towards him was the most beautiful woman than his eyes had never seen.

He always had said that she was a nightmare, but now was the most precious angel, his angel.

A small pink flesh painted his cheeks.

Her skin seems so smooth, so pure, so irresistible.

She was his woman.

Her steps were slow but firm, the doubt invaded her body and soul, but she didn't show insecurity.

She nodded hide her emotions, and in this moment she had to be strong, she needed..

Her heart shook, she was in front of him, she felt his intense glance cross her body, and that damn feeling again.

She was watching the ground, she didn't want to see those charmed eyes.

She turned around to see her dear sensei that had taken until de altar.

Kakashi outlined a small smile to Sakura, and directed an intense glance to Neji,

" Take care of her "

His words were firm with a very intimidate look towards Neji,

" With my life "

He answered with a challenging tone and arrogant glance typical of the Hyuugas.

" We are all here to unite in holly marriage Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga ….

The ceremony had beginning and all the people were listened the priest.

The ceremony lasted one hour, but for Sakura had been too fast, they already had said their votes and now was the last part, Sakuras answer .

Do You Haruno Sakura accept this man as your husband and promise to love him forever ?

Sakura was on the verge of undergoing an infarct, her heart was beating very fast, and her inner self was shouting and blaspheming.

Something inside her begun to burn and hurt her .

An uncomfortable silence formed, the seconds passed and Sakura didn't said a single word.

Neji began to feel an anguish in his heart, the woman in front of him was watching the ground like the most interesting thing of the world, The crowd began to whisper, and their friends only saw the scene with worry.

Without thinking her lips pronounced the words that would change her life forever.

" Yes "

A sigh of relieve was seeing in Nejis face.

" Now you can kiss the bride"

A strong hand raised delicately and slowly her veil, grazing with his fingertip her cheek, that simple contact made her body froze, she raised her head to look at him, and what she saw surprised her, something that she had never seen before ,the men in front of her, the so famous cold heart Neji, was seeing her with eyes full of warm, and very visible smile in his handsome face, for a moment the time stopped, there wasn't any kind of noise, all disappeared, they were only he and she.

A man and a woman.

For a moment Neji and Sakura were lost in green and lavender eyes.

Neji shortened the distance between their lips but Sakura gave a step back .

" Please don't do it "

she wouldn't be exposed again, she wouldn't let him hurt her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again

Review please!!!

I need inspiration!!

In other place near from Konoha in a small village screams were listened , the blood ran by the narrow streets, a terrible massacre had happened.

All the citizens had been mutilated and tortured.

A young men with dark hair and red eyes as the blood contemplated the moon while cleaned the blood of his katana.

" You didn't have to kill all of them Sasuke kun "

A seductive voice said from behind.

" Go away Karin "

The girl moved away immediately.

Sasuke Uchiha, had become a killer without mercy, his eyes were empty, and the small piece of heart that he had someday was completely lost.

He closed his eyes while the breeze wet his face.

" Soon I will be back, and nothing will take you away from me, all this blood will be worth the pain, I promise. This is the way to you my cherry blossom "

Said to himself with sorrow in his voice, his lips formed a small smile.

Suddenly a ninja appeared.

" Sasuke sama news arrived from Konoha apparently is being celebrated a clan wedding very important there are too many ninjas surrounding the village "

" Who "

Said Sasuke with his inexpressive face and without giving much importance.

" The Hyuuga clan "

Back to the wedding.

" Please don't do it "

Neji tightened completely and Sakura turned her face .

Thanks God our hyperactive blonde reacted fast and broke the uncomfortable moment.

" Dattebayo congratulations "

He yelled trying to turn aside the glances of the guests and hugged her dear Sakura while Hinata did the same with Neji.

Soon all the guests began to congratulate them.

After the congratulations, all the people passed to the main garden to.

All the guests were laughed and they amused.

Naruto was annoying Gaara and almost drowns him with his sand to force him to dance with Marzuri.

Ino forced Shikamaru to dance .

Gai and Lee speaking of the flame of youth, and the poor Tenten almost died of shame since Lee began to compose her poems.

Kakashi went dancing with Shizune and reading icha icha.

Jiraiya and Tsunade nearly finished all the sake..

The clan leaders congratulating Neji by the beautiful wedding and his wife.

Everything was happiness.

While the joy and laughter was listened in the celebration, Sakura was remote of the others, in a garden next to a small lake.

She was watching her reflection in the water.

" Ey Sakura chan, the party is awesome come back"

Said Naruto that had arrive at the place where she was

" I am not in the mood for parties Naruto "

" Sakura chan is your wedding don't be like that, "

The smile of Naruto vanished when he saw the tears of her friend.

Quickly he embraced her and placed her head in his shoulder.

" Please don't cry Sakura chan,"

"Why Naruto tell me why is doing this to me"

" He loves you but he doesn't know how to show you, we know how is Neji "

Naruto dedicated a tender smile to her friend while they seated in a small bench

" He doesn't love, I am just a trophy in his life"

Her words were full of sadness and resentment

" That Isn't truth, and you know it, you don't want to accept that someone loves you, really he loves you "

He said with serious look, she let escape a sad smile .

" But I don't "


End file.
